It is the aim of this application to seek support for continuation of Phase I, II and III clinical studies as a full member of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group. After two years as a provisional member, this Institution gained full membership in January 1981. This group plans to contribute with its expertise in the area of chemical modifiers of radiation response both at the basic and clinical level; with its expertise and patient accessibility in performing human tumor tissue drug kinetics; with its accessibility to a homogeneous patient population from a 1.2 million population base; with its strong interaction of radiation and medical oncologists; with its interest in assessing normal tissue tolerance by non-invasive procedures in target organs such as lung and brain and with its major proposed medical synchrotron program MARIA (Medical Accelerator Research Institute of Alberta) for the use of high LET radiation in cancer treatment.